


Snape of the High Seas

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville led Lord Remus up the stairs. He opened the locked door, pushing the still-manacled prisoner outside. The wind blew strongly and the scent of salt water and sea-weed was overwhelming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape of the High Seas

'I don't feel too well.' Lord Remus Lupin moaned and tried to sit up. He had a scar on his left cheek and a fresh flesh wound on the right.

'Here, drink this.' A young man, barely of age, held out a goblet with a vile-smelling concoction.

Remus looked at it, sniffed, and downed it. 'What the hell is that?' He couldn't remember ever having tasted anything worse.

'Auld Wife's Huid, Blue Rocket, Friar's Cap, Monk's Hood, Old Wife's Hood, Aconite. It relieves pain.'

'Oh.' Remus raised his hands, shackled in heavy iron chains and manacles. 'Getting killed relieves more pain than this. It's vile.' The man spat. 'What's your name?' he inquired when the taste faded a bit.

'Neville. And it was partly your own fault,' the young man said. 'You shouldn't have fought him. He is not pleasant when things don't do his way.'

'That's a thought,' Remus said. 'Of course I shouldn't have fought him when he attacked me and tried to rob me of my ship. Now what? Is he going to keep me imprisoned down here?'

'No. He said one or two things about you that could be interpreted as if he had other plans. Maybe you would rather be imprisoned? Or dead? I'd rather be dead, to tell the truth.'

'Compared to?' Remus asked kindly.

'He doesn't like women. He- erm-'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, better get it over with. At least he is quite dashing.'

Neville coughed and spluttered but didn't say anything. Remus wondered if the young man was too scared to have studied the captain's long legs and strong features. The hair was a bit greasy, of course, but nothing soap couldn't help. Remus sighed and swung his legs over the bedside. He pulled his boots on. If he was to be the equivalent of a blushing maiden in distress, he could as well do it properly. Snape was, after all, notorious, feared, dangerous and, if Remus had to admit it, quite attractive. Attractive and infamous. The captain could just as well have killed him, but hadn't. Maybe the man had a heart anyway?

Neville led Lord Remus up the stairs. He opened the locked door, pushing the still-manacled prisoner outside. The wind blew strongly and the scent of salt water and sea-weed was overwhelming. The sun was high up on the blue sky. Above them the sails flapped as the wind took them. The ship was doing quite the speed and the Jolly Roger waved high above, white scull and crossed bones whipped by the wind.

'Ah, I see you brought me my prize,' a dark, velvet voice purred and then suddenly Lord Remus was pulled into the arms of the most feared and brutal pirate captain who had ever sailed the seven seas.

Remus decided his earlier assessment hadn't been wrong. The man was spectacular with his sun-tanned skin, the long black hair and the burning eyes. Remus felt weak at the knees.

'Well, Lord Remus... I swapped my part of the booty for you.' The dashing pirate captain's eyes roamed over Remus' naked torso. Now... are you going to make it worth it, or should I just keel haul you right away? My ship, the Sea Wolf, looks wonderful from beneath, I am told.

'You just sank my ship and took my fortune.' Lord Remus wasn't too excited about that, to be honest.

'It was your own fault. Why were you going to the Americas anyway?'

'It doesn't seem as if I am. My crew?'

'They got the same choice you are getting.'

'I sincerely don't believe that.' Remus raised an eyebrow, as if to show he knew the captain was a bloody shirt-lifter.

'Would you like to discuss it?' Captain Snape asked, his eyes burning even more fiercely. 'In my cabin?' A long thin finger circled Remus' nipple. Lord Remus hissed. This, he was certain. was going to be spectacular, too. Somehow the choice wasn't very difficult.

 

In the following years, Captain Snape and his second in command, Remus 'the Wolf' Lupin, managed to take more than a hundred ships from the English, from the Spaniards, from anyone who braved the sea too close to Captain Severus Snape. They left pirateering rich and of considerable age. Sometimes they returned to the harbour, looking down the coastline, as if they could both see the Sea Wolf ride the tide with the Jolly Roger waving over the sun-kissed ocean.


End file.
